This invention relates to a device for adjusting flex in ski boots and the like.
It is a known fact that a problem currently affecting the manufacture of ski boots is that of providing constant flexing features, that is, of providing the ski boot with an elastic bias to the swinging movement of the quarter which can remain constant as temperature varies, or in other words, which does not grow stiffer as temperature decreases and more pliable as temperature increases.
Various arrangements are currently known which are directed to keep the boot flex constant, flex referring herein to the oscillation of the quarter relatively to the shell about a substantially horizontal axis extending perpendicularly to the shell longitudinal direction, which all have the disadvantage of being fairly expensive and of marring the outward appearance of the boot.
Such prior devices are in general of a mechanical type, and their assembly involves a high number of parts which reflect in an increased manufacturing cost.